banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Golzine
'Dino Francis Golzine '''is a character in [[Banana Fish|''Banana Fish]]. Considered as the main villain of the story, Dino is a major mafia boss in New York City, and the adoptive guardian of Ash Lynx. He has a taste for young boys, and sexually abused Ash throughout his childhood. He is a central figure in the Banana Fish plot. Profile Appearance Dino is shown to be a bald elderly man with grey eyebrows and a thin trimmed white moustache across his entire upper lip. His usual attire is a black suit over a white unbuttoned shirt with red floral scarf and Navy blue shoes. He is occasionally seen wearing a black robe while staying in his mansion. Personality As can be expected of a Mafia Don, Golzine is a ruthless, cold-hearted, calculating, ambitious, sadistic and abusive person. He is well aware of his position and power and has no fear in exerting his authority by weaponizing both factors. Golzine is usually well mannered and does not typically retort to insulting unless provoked. He treats his subordinates with respect, but will still scold or punish them if necessary. He is however shown to be fairly manipulative and even backstabbing towards his co-conspirators and benefactors, thinking nothing of shooting Baron Zakarev when he threatened to support his to others. Further supported with the fact he has ample evidence of benefactors repeated sexual misconducts which he reserves as blackmail, services that Golzine himself provides through his own properties as he is also himself a repeated pedophile. He is extremely power hungry, and will use deadly force if needed to ensure his position and control of his criminal empire. Deeply intelligent he has raised Ash and tried to mold him into his ideal successor, teaching him from not just the criminal enterprise but also from many different fields. He understands these areas well and in turn this helps Golzine develop and nurture his Banana Fish plot. By far Golzine's most notorious trait is his obsession with Ash, both sexually and personally. In fact, a constant theme in the series is how Golzine tries to make Ash submit to him completely or be killed by his own hands otherwise. History He came to be a major figure within the Corsican mafia. Story Main Article: Dino Golzine/Synopsis Relationships Ash Lynx A runaway Golzine took in at an early age, Golzine views him as a pet. Though raising him as a heir to his criminal empire he sexually assaults Ash throughout his life. When he becomes involved in Banana Fish, his fixation with Ash grows worse as he wants him reclaimed to break him, or murder him himself. Gregory Golzine's personal guard, he is loyal to him carrying out his orders and tending to his wishes. Gregory is the only person Golzine has ever shown concern for, crying out Gregory's name when he was shot dead before him. Marvin Crosby Someone who works for Golzine, Marvin is put in charge by him in the plot to have Ash imprisoned. Though he could turn to Marvin to carry out his wishes from making people talk to picking Ash up to bring to him, Marvin was ultimately a disposable pawn to Golzine. The mob boss arranged for his lackey to be murdered by police to frame Ash for murder. Eiji Okumura Unsure of what to make of Eiji, he learns from Arthur that he is a weakness for Ash. Coming into contact with him, Golzine has Eiji tied naked to a bed as part of his plan to psychologically damage Ash. Later, Golzine is shot in the shoulder by Eiji when he comes to rescue Ash. Yut-Lung Taken by his beauty thinking he was a woman, Golzine has Yut stay at his manor as a good will for the Corsican mafia's deepening ties with the Lee clan. He works close together Yut in a successful plan to capture Ash. Consolidating their very successful grip over their respective areas, their alliance is fractured when Yut's own men raid a party to retrieve Ash. With a facade of civility, underneath more cracks appear between these two global mafia leaders when Golzine perceives that Yut attempted to recapture Ash without consulting him, to gain leverage in an eventual mafia turf war. Blanca An exceptionally skilled assassin who Golzine hired to help train Ash as his successor. Golzine calls him from retirement again to help track Ash. Upon completion of the contract, Golzine is nonchalant to learn that Blanca has signed a contract with his peer, Yut-Lung. They maintain professional, high standing interactions with one another. Lee Wang Lung The eldest son and heir to the Lee family who possesses significant power in America, with backing in China. A formidable threat, Golzine treats him as a business partner offering heroin trade routes as he focuses on his other areas of expansion. Golzine disposes him as he facilitates an allegiance with his younger brother, Yut_lung of which murdering all his brothers, Wang Lung included was part of the criteria. Frederick Arthur A member of Ash's gang who comes to Golzine's side in his desire to gain vengeance on Ash. Golzine finds him useful, even introducing him as his successor at a meeting with United States senators. Eduardo L. Fox He has hired him the past before but had misgivings about doing so. Golzine calls upon Fox's services once more to capture Ash. Golzine's misgivings were well founded, when captured by Ash and his allies Golzine discovers he cannot depend on the mercenary. Etymology * Dino Golzine appears to be an author created name. Episodes Appearances *Episode 01 A Perfect Day for Bananafish *Episode 02 In Another Country *Episode 03 Across the River and into the Trees *Episode 05 From Death to Morning *Episode 06 My Lost City *Episode 07 The Rich Boy *Episode 08 Banal Story *Episode 09 Save Me The Waltz *Episode 10 Babylon Revisited *Episode 11 The Beautiful and Damned *Episode 12 To Have and Have Not *Episode 13 The Snows of Kilamanjaro *Episode 15 The Garden of Eden *Episode 16 Lo, The Poor Peacock *Episode 17 The Killers *Episode 18 Islands in the Stream *Episode 19 Ice Palace *Episode 20 The Unvanquished *Episode 21 The Undefeated *Episode 22 As I Lay Dying *Episode 23 For Whom the Bell Tolls *Episode 24 The Catcher in the Rye Gallery Main Article: Dino Golzine/Image Gallery Quotes Trivia * Golzine's voice actor, Unsho Ishizuka passed away not long after the anime's airing. This makes Golzine one of the last, if not arguably the very last job performed by Ishizuka. * In Episode 24 of the second intro, the creators made a little note in memory of Unsho Ishizuka. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Corsican mafia Category:Antagonist